Inconspicuous
by Senshi-no-shinjou
Summary: It's been 75 years since 'Benders' have appeared and the war between the Ally Nations and Fire Lord Ozai, is now a distant memory. Korra had nothing to do with benders until she accidentally discovered she could water bend herself. Now forced into a prestigious school for benders, Korra only wants to go unnoticed. Yet a revolution is stirring that might start a World War once more.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 75 years since benders had appeared.

In the year 2025, when the first bender, Ozai Mishimato appeared in New York City, , war had taken hold of the earth. He deemed himself the fire lord, and exhibited a power people had only heard about in fairy tales. Stating that he was here to take control of the world, he lead an army of people who had similar powers. One by one countries found themselves caught up in the conflict. Men tried to fight back with guns and tanks against the men who could control fire, but found that they where vastly out powered.

Leaders where in panic as they tried to figure out a way to fight against and enemy with an unlimited source of power. Talks between nations on launching nuclear strikes had stirred, causing fear that the world would become a nuclear waste land. Yet the talk remained talk, since no one could bring themselves to make the call. As the countries struggled to hold their ground, one, by, one cities began to burn. People believed that soon enough their world would be one ruled by fire.

Then came the appearance of people who could control elements other then fire. Men and women, who could now control the earth rose up besides the Ally governments to put an end to the Fire Nation's reign of terror. Yet the sheer amount of fire benders who had found purpose in Ozai's message was overwhelming, and amongst the those who could control fire where nations who aligned themselves with who they believed to be the winning side.

When the earth-benders where not enough to repeal the fire-nation's attack, the water benders had stepped forward. Their natural opposition to the fire was the only thing that kept some countries protected, but it just led the war into a stalemate. It seemed the world was left in a constant struggle, war tearing apart the lands that where once peaceful. It was when the world seemed to be at the verge of collapsing that 'Avatar' appeared.

He was a bender like no one had ever seen yet. Able to control the four elements of earth, wind, water and fire, he put a stop to the ceaseless war. He united the ally countries, and put a stop to Ozai's path of destruction with the help of a small group of friends. With the war finally at an end, and the world at peace, the study of how the benders came to be begun.

No one knew how the benders came about, or where they got these powers from. Some blame it on modern science, saying they where experiments released from a goverment, that had gone rogue. Other's blamed it on supernatural phenomena, while some said it fell more into religious scripture. Opinions on the origin of the bender's abilities was the cause of debate and study upon both scientific and political circles. As a next generation of benders where born, nations began to invest in the education, research and control of these abilities. Schools popped up all over the planet, each with the specific purpose of training these kids to control their powers.

Governments dropped millions of dollars into research, each country trying to compete with each other in an arms race that was the 'Benders'. It was here, in America, in the small, unknown town of Republic City, Colorado that the US's first 'Private Institution For Benders' was formed. Children who where born with the ability to bend, where selected by the government exclusively to attend and hone their bending skills by instructors who had fought in the 'War of Flames' themselves.

The students who where chosen to attend this academy, where the best of the best. The brightest, strongest and talented students that the nation could provide. Avatar Aang himself had help start the school, and the country started to prosper from other nations wishing to enroll their own students. Yet despite how far they had come in their understanding of 'Bending' there was a question not even the top scientist where able to answer yet.

Why hasn't there been another 'Avatar' since the death of Aang.

-Republic Public High School-

"Are you serious bitch! Look what you did to my clothes!"

Korra Maston should have grown used to insults and comment such as these, since they made up the majority of her school life. With a natural klutziness and awkwardness she often found herself, bumping, spilling and running into people, causing her high school and middle school years to be filled with bullying, beatings and teasing. It didn't help this time that her most recent victim was a notorious school gangster, who didn't mind hitting a girl.

Quickly she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she apologized hastily, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to! I'll pay to get it dry cleaned!" She said quickly, averting her gaze.

The teenager in front of her just sneered as he grabbed her by her collar, pulling her close to him. "Do you think that's gonna make up for the embarrassment of having to walk around like this all day?"

Throwing her hands up to protect her face, she closed her eyes, "I'm really sorry! I'll wash it out!" She cried and the man had a cruel smirk cross his face, as he picked the glasses off her face.

"You bet you will," He said as he started to drag her through the hallways. Tossing her glasses onto the ground, he made sure to walk over them as he pulled her away. She kicked and screamed, trying to get away from him, hoping someone would come to her rescue. Yet it seemed her school mates where just as afraid of him as she was, and he pulled her out to the courtyard, where a small, dirty fountain was.

The water should have been a clear crystal blue, but since most of the town's resources went to the special bending school across the town, the janitors didn't bother to maintain the grounds. Slowly the teenager pushed her onto the fountain, giving Korra just enough time to brace herself against the edge.

"Well you said you where gonna wash my uniform...but I think you need to get yourself cleaned up a bit first!" He said, laughing as his friends hurried up behind him. People gathered around to watch the spectacle, like it was some sort of play unfurling in front of them. "Go on now, get in?"

Korra's eyes bugged out of her head, and she pulled on the sleeves of her blue sweat shirt, shivering in the cold november air. "You must be joking! It's freezing! I'm not gonna get wet!" She yelled, feeling strangely defiant for a change. It wasn't so much that she was sticking up for herself, but she couldn't afford to get sick again, since she was already behind on her school work.

"Oh well then, let me help you!" He said, grabbing Korra by her ponytail, as he started to force her head towards the water. She was strong for a girl, and she fought against him to keep her head away from the water. Yet despite how strong she was she could fight back when his friends decided to come over and help him. As her face inched closer and closer to the disgusting water, the only thought that crossed her mind was how she wanted the water to get away from her.

/Don't touch it, push it away. Push it away. Push. Push. Push./ She thought to her head, squeezing her eyes shut and then she heard the horrified cries of three males and the laughters and shocked gasps of people. Her eyes shot opened as she looked down at the fountain, only to see it drained with water, and the clear marble that was underneath.

Without the weight of the hands pushing her down, she slowly stood up, aware that the spectators eyes where now all focused on her. At her feet, where the three bullies, soaking wet in the disgusting water as they staggered to their feet, stepping away from her afraid. Nervously, Korra Maston turned to the crowd and stuttered;

"I-I didn't mean to do that."

-One Week Later-

After the fiasco at RPH got out, the government began to make some house calls to Korra's home. It was only natural that they wanted to enroll her into the Institute, now that she was discovered to be a waterbender, and they where even more curious as to why her powers remained dormant for 17 years while others had theirs from birth.

All Korra wanted to do was forget about the incident and get a new pair of glasses, but the government had their ways of being persuasive. In fact it came down to her father, Tonraq, an Alaskan Inuit native, was being threatened out of his job as some scandal about being hired due only to his race instead of skill. Her mother as well, was risking getting kicked out of the state stating their was some clerical paperwork, and that she would have to return to one of the reservations in Alaska.

Yet all these problems could be miraculously resolved in Korra would attend the Institute, for those with 'Bender' status, and that were in government schools received all sorts of special privileges. As if they couldn't twist her arm and more, Korra was also offered all sorts of free medical care for her family, and even the chance to get contacts instead of cheap, 20 dollar Walmart glasses.

As the date of the new semester started to approach, the young water-bender was enjoying her last few days at home, before she would be sent away to the 'Institute'. She looked up at her mother, lazily chewing the food in her mouth as she stabbed her steak with a fork. "You know Mama, living on the reservation wouldn't be so bad..."

Senna sighed, it was an argument they had countless times, "Your father has a really good job as a lawyer, and this area is nice and cheap. Also, he needs to stay at this firm long enough if he ever wants to open his own partnership..." She reminded her and Korra puffed out her cheeks.

"Some lawyer he is, he couldn't even find a loophole to all those government threats!" She groaned and Tonraq coughed into his hand, giving his wife and embarrassed look.

"If I had more time I could of, besides remember! You're Papa is gonna be the best lawyer in the world!" He said and Korra stuck out her tongue, hanging her head in defeat. "Besides you might actually like it. Bending is become a really respectable profession, what with the American Pro-Bending League, starting up."

Korra's eyes brightened at that, since the APBL was the one bright side to all the chaos that the Bending controversy brought. It actually gave her an opportunity to meet Pro-benders in life and not just watch them on T.V. anymore. As Tonraq watched his daughter's eyes brighten at the mention of the league he continued on;

"Who knows Korra you might even make one of the Pro-Bending team at the Institute..." he told her and Korra's facial features dropped in disappointment once again. Senna glared at her husband and Tonraq winced as he noticed the land mine he just stepped on.

"All these kids have been bending their whole lives! How long have I've been doing it? A week! Man I'm never gonna fit in and I'm gonna get made fun of!" She groaned, smashing her face into her mash potatos and Senna scolded her to wipe her face and sit up.

"Well at least you'll be used to it!" Tonraq said trying to cheer her up, but Korra and Senna just gave him a flat look. "Perhaps I should shut up now..."

"That would be best dear..." Senna said with a dangerous smile, as she handed a paper towel to Korra. "Don't worry Korra honey, you will be fine, you are strong." The teenager sighed, pushing her brown hair out her face as she wiped off the mash potatoes.

Korra tossed the paper towel onto her plate as she sighed and bended the water out of her cup. "I just hope that I won't stick out to much."


	2. Chapter 2

Korra's knees where literally knocking together as she stood at the main office of the 'Private Institution For Benders.' The whole place was intimidating to the girl who came from a school that couldn't even afford to the mow the football field. It was up to date with the latest technology and security, and she couldn't help but feel star struck by all these amazing people walking the halls. They would scan a badge through a turnstile and enter a number onto a keypad in order to get into the building.

Even in order to go into the main officer she had to have an escort my a soldier. A soldier, nonetheless, that wasn't entirely happy about his duty of being assigned as security at a high school. Nervously she fidgeted as the perfect looking secretary behind the desk searched her computer files for Korra's schedules.

"I'm sorry, what was your element..." She asked boredly, and Korra turned red as she replied;

"Um it's water!" Her voice squeaked slightly, and the secretary didn't even acknowledge her as she stood up to walk to the printer. When she returned she shoved a few pieces of paper and a badge with her picture on it into her hands.. Hesitantly the alaskan native took the the items, clicking the badge to her chest like she saw the other students have.

"That badge is also your room key. You have your class schedule and some paperwork that you need to fill out so we can get your medical records transferred over to our medical department. The other paper is a form stating that all information inside the turnstiles is completely confidential, and you can't leave the building with any of your homework or books." The secretary took in a deep breath as if she was sick of explaining the inner workings of the school, "You are in the southern dorm, where other water benders live. If you have no other questions you should leave and find your room."

With that the secretary sat back down leaving a startled Korra standing there. The soldier who was by her side gave her a sympathetic look, before motioning for her to follow him. "My name is Howl by the way," He said as he lead her back outside of the main school building. "And don't worry about Ms. Takako, she's always like that. I'll take you to the uniform shop so we can get your your school uniform and after that to your dorm. Your room number should be on your badge beneath your picture..."

Korra nodded her head, sticking close to the soldier's side. She was thankful that he was being so nice to her, specially after the way she was treated by non-benders after the incident and RPH happened. As they walked Howl explained the inner workings of the school, telling her how to get through the turnstiles, and how to use the badge to get into her room. He also warned her to stay away from the pro-bending teams, specially during pro-bending season.

"Why is that?" Korra asked and Howl made an unpleasant face at the topic.

"The pro-benders here are the strongest benders in the whole school, and because of that they think they run it. Not to mention I can't stand the Fire Ferrets, just because they are a team made of good looking guys they think the can leave no girls for the rest of us..."

Trying to stifle her laughter, the new girl on campus did her best to be sympathetic to the soldier's trouble. She listened with a small smile as he complained about how Mako was always getting all the girls in town to chase after him, even though he was dating the chairman's daughter. Though according to Howl, this daughter was the most beautiful creature that the land has ever beheld and she was famous for even making movie stars pale in comparison.

"She sounds frightening..." Korra said shuddering as she picked up her uniform, looking at it's simple yet elegant design. She spent a good while admiring it before Howl called for her to follow him to the dorms. When they finally got to the southern dorm, Korra's jaw dropped as she nervously gulped. "This place looks like a hotel not a school dormitory!"

"Government won't spare any cost when it comes to their precious benders..." Howl said almost bitterly. Korra gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as if she understood his feelings. "That's right...you just discovered your bending right Korra...most of the students here attended the Institutes since they where young..."

At that Korra sighed, telling Howl not to remind her of how far behind everyone she already was. After a quick exchange of cell phone numbers she told her soldier friend goodbye, and headed into the building that was decorated to look like the south pole. Taking a second to regain her composure she hurried to the elevator and quickly pushed the second floor button. Thankful that everyone was attending class, she got to her door without anyone bothering her.

The room was anything special. All it had was a small twin mattress, with a desk, a small closet and a sink area with a mirror that hung above it. At the back of the room to the right there was a door that lead to a small conjoining bathroom, that consisted of a toilet and a shower stall. The simplicity of the room actually made her feel at ease, since the whole school itself was a bit overwhelming.

"Ah, mom what did I get my self into this time!" Korra said, falling onto the small mattress, staring up at the ceiling. "This place is completely overwhelming...I don't know how I'm gonna get through this place..." After laying in self pitying silence like a normal teenage girl would she forced herself up and decided to get changed into the uniform.

The skirt was short, and Korra who was always known for being rather tough couldn't help put blush as she looked at her appearance in her room mirror. Quickly she found a pair of basketball shorts and put them on under the skirt, feeling instantly more secure. Looking at herself in the mirror, she pulled her hair up into her signature pony tail, using the clips she had received from her mother's old village to hold her hair in place.

"Okay Korra! This is your chance to start over!" She told her reflection, "No one knows about how you used to be a four-eyed bullied freak! This is your chance to become popular and actually make friends! So lets go!" She said bravely, while she clipped her badge to her chest and hurried back towards the main building.

Struggling at her first few attempts to get through the turnstiles, she eventually made it into the school building and excitedly began to look at her schedule. Figuring that everyone was in class, she could wander the hallways and try to find where her classes would be. The subjects did have some basic high school courses, like math, science and english, but the rest of the blocks where filled with things like water-bending, chi-building, and combat.

"Combat! What kind of school is this!" She said letting out a rather loud cry, and jumped when she got a response.

"It's a pretty awesome school once you get used to!" A strong male voice said from behind her. Turning on her heel sharply she found herself face to face, with a kind looking boy, whose bright green eyes stared confidently back into her own. Casting a look down at his badge, she saw it read 'Bolin Orion' and his badge, like his eyes, was a bright green color. "Ah a new water bender awesome!"

Korra blinked for a second, "How did you-" And she looked down at her own badge, only to see it was blue and feel entirely to stupid. Nervously she chuckled as she guess; "Earth bender then?"

'Bolin', as Korra assumed was his name, nodded vigorously. "YUP! And you must be Korra Maston, the dormant water bender! Everyone has been talking about you!" He said excitedly and Korra's face turned bright red. The fact that the whole school was alerted about her presence made her plan on remaining inconspicuous even harder. "I'm Bolin Orion by the way! The best earth bender in this school!"

Suddenly the top of Bolin's head was smacked with a text book. "The most delinquent earth bender in this school if you ask me. Why aren't you in class bro, Bei-Fong is gonna be pissed!" Korra peered at the man who now occupied the space next to the earth bender. He was a slender kind of muscular, unlike the other who looked like he lifted weights at the gym, but they looked similar. Trying to casually peak at his badge, she only caught a glimpse of it's red color, and half of the first name.

"Ma..."

"It's Mako...Mako Orion..." The guy stated and Korra jumped back in surprise, blushing from her own stupidity at being caught. "You must be Korra, the new water bender..." His tone was that of being unimpressed as he looked her up and down, his eyes landing on the gym shorts underneath her skirt.

"Ignore my brother, he doesn't know how to treat a beautiful, and rare beauty when he sees one..." Bolin said charmingly. It was the first time that a man had so blatantly attempted to flatter her, and she didn't know how to respond. His brother Mako on the other hand, felt it appropriate to his him on the head with a text book once again.

"Bolin get to class or you won't be able to participate in the upcoming match..." Mako lectured and Korra narrowed her eyes.

"Match?" She asked and then suddenly Howl's warnings about pro-benders and the fire ferret named Mako came rushing back. Startled she let out a cry, and took a few steps away from the brothers. "Gah! You are the guys that Howl warned me about!"

Mako look uninterested while Bolin had an amused look on his face, "Howl, you talking about the soldier that stands guard on the quarterdeck?" He asked and Korra nodded her head furiously. "What would he have to warn you about?"

Mako sighed and pulled on his brother's ear, this time forcing him to follow, "Come on Bolin we don't have time to be messing around like this!" He said, and Bolin groaned as he waved goodbye.

"TALK TO YOU LATER KORRA!" He cried and the new bender just stood their waving back. She wasn't sure whether or not she should be wary due to Howl's warnings or if she should be excited that there was someone who actually wanted to talk to later. Trying to wipe the stupid grin off her face, she returned to the task of trying to find her classrooms.

"Maybe...Maybe," She said to herself trying desperately to regain her composure. "This place will actually be pretty fun."


	3. Update

An Update

You are all probably wondering where I've disappeared to.

In an early post I mention that I'm in the military, and with the recent tension between the US and North Korea, and being forward deployed to Japan I'm in the hot spot.

Our ships are being deployed and I'm working double time to maintain combat readiness for my nation's war ship. Unfortunately war is something that calls some of us away.

I'll try to come home, safe and sound, but until then thank you for your patience.


End file.
